muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets (2011) deleted scenes
A list of deleted scenes from The Muppets. Eight deleted scenes are reported to appear as a bonus feature on ''The Muppets'' Blu-ray; additional bonus features include the full verison of Tex Richman's "Let's Talk About Me," plus hidden Easter eggs of the extended "Forget You" musical number and CDE's Punch Teacher scene. Gary, Mary and Walter in Hollywood A scene was cut featuring Gary, Mary, and Walter touring Hollywood and visiting Grauman's Chinese Theatre. The scene included a cameo by Rob Cordry. According to puppeteer Peter Linz, it was a 3-page bit featuring Superman.Interview with Peter Linz Extended Muppet Labs Recruitment An extended scene with the Muppets recruiting Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker to re-join the Muppets was filmed. Bunsen and Beaker are shown working at the Large Hadron Collider at CERN, however the scene was edited and simply shown as part of the "Back in Black" montage. Gonzo's Head Bowling Rehearsal Gonzo practices his bowling ball act backstage by successfully knocking a pin off Gary’s head. Clips of the bit were shown in various trailers and TV spots. According to the the novelization, the ball was a remote control contraption made by Muppet Labs. Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 53.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 54.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 55.jpg Muppets on the Red Carpet In order to attrack a big celebrity host for their telethon, the Muppets attempt to put on a fake awards show. One scene features Kathy Griffin, Billy Crystal, and Ricky Gervais on the red carpet along with Scooter the Newsman. TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg Tsott 150111.jpg The Muppets Get Arrested The Muppets get locked up for hosting a sham awards show and Walter has to rescue them. The scene features cameos by Wanda Sykes (as Officer Ethel) and Danny Trejo (as a prisoner). An excerpt of the scene was featured in The Fuzzy Pack trailer. FuzzyPack1920 13.jpg FuzzyPack1920 14.jpg Bobin-Walter.jpg The Full Tex Richman Song An operatic bridge (with vocals by Nathan Pacheco) appeared in the song "Let's Talk About Me". In the section, Tex sings about why he hates the Muppets so much - they ruined his 10th birthday party. The bridge did not appear in the final film, but was featured on the film's soundtrack and is listed as a bonus feature on the film's upcoming Blu-ray release under the title "Explaining Evil: The Full Tex Richman Song". Kermit 02.jpg Walter's Speech Walter addresses the Muppets outside Tex Richman's headquarters and gives a motivational speech. Extended "Forget You" An extended version of Camilla's performance of "Forget You" was filmed, including an introductory and concluding bit featuring a Whatnot farmer (performed by Bill Barretta). Portions of the extended scenes were featured in the "Forget You" music video released by Walt Disney Records. The extended version of the song is said to appear as an "Easter egg" on the upcoming Blu-ray release of The Muppets. Image:ForgetYouFarmer2.png Image:ForgetYouFarmer3.png A Swedish Chef Sketch The Swedish Chef attempts to prepare a turkey. Extended Punch Teacher Scene An extended scene of CDE's show "Punch Teacher" is said to appear as an "Easter egg" on the upcoming Blu-ray release of The Muppets. Piggy and Kermit break up scene In the junior novelization it is explained that there is a scene that supposedly takes place as a flashback after Miss Piggy attacks Kermit in her vogue office where she recounts after their wedding in "The Muppets take Manhatten" Kermit and Piggy get in a fight when she wants to share that they got married to the world. Kermit being understably upset about being tricked into mairage fires her and she leaves leading in back to present day piggy. Additional cameos Additional celebrities were reported to have filmed cameos for the movie, including Liza MinnelliD23, French Stewart, Mila Kunis, and Sterling KnightJustJaredJr.buzznet.com. John Krasinski filmed a joke in which he and Sam Eagle share a scene in which (in The Office-style) they trade glances at the camera. Sources Category:Unfinished Movies Category:The Muppets (2011)